


set pantofel

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Estetika Scrambled [8]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Universe, Clothing, Drabble, Gen, Modeling, Photo Shoots, Photographs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Altan memilih sendiri pakaian yang akan dipakainya untuk pemotretan.





	set pantofel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Untunglah Altan mendapat warna kuning sebagai tema pemotretannya. Ia sempat khawatir akan dapat warna-warna yang nyentrik seperti warna-warna stabilo. Untung saja.

Altan punya selera sendiri dalam berpakaian, jadi tidak seperti Filan yang bajunya dipilihkan, Altan memutuskan untuk memilih sendiri meski tetap meminta saran dari penata gaya dan teman-temannya. Altan memilih sebuah kaus  _turtle-neck_  cokelat muda pucat dengan jas panjang berkerah warna kuning pucat yang sekilas mirip kemeja. Diambilnya juga celana cokelat yang kebetulan satu set dengan jas pilihannya. Sepatunya, tentu saja selera Altan: pantofel cokelat.

"Gayanya udah detektif banget, Al!" puji Hosea setelah Altan berganti pakaian dengan setelan pemotretan pilihannya.

"Mau pake kacamata?" tanya Axel yang masih memilih-milih pakaian. Kebetulan, dia sedang melihat aksesori kepala.

"Boleh, deh," sahut Altan sambil menghampiri Axel. Pilihan cowok itu jatuh kepada sebuah kacamata  _frameless_  berlensa besar.

Altan mengangguk saat mematut dirinya di cermin. Puas.


End file.
